


Amok Time

by Leandra



Series: Leandra does Kinkalot 2020 [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Pon Farr, Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leandra/pseuds/Leandra
Summary: Arthur notices that his roommate and secret crush is acting irritable, quickly angered and irrational. All of these are emotions that could be attributed to the stress of the approaching mid-term exams - if Merlin weren't Vulcan.*-*Dipping deep into the trope and crossover pile: Merlin is a Vulcan going into Pon Farr.Written for Kinkalot 2020's hunger/thirst challenge.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Leandra does Kinkalot 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869424
Comments: 24
Kudos: 163
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Amok Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wife Raina, who I whined to, because I had no good idea for this challenge and who was instantly excited when I said: Pon Farr, Merlin is a Vulcan.
> 
> The title comes from the original Star Trek episode of the same name, where the world is introduced to Pon Farr for the first time.

“Your roommate is causing a scene.” 

Gwen’s voice is calm, but disbelieving, and she blinks, her mouth hanging slightly open as she stares at something just behind Arthur’s shoulder, her spoon with the emerald Ratamba stew she’s eating poised half-way towards her lips. 

Her words make no sense, and Arthur frowns, twisting around in his seat, because his roommate? Never causes a scene. Merlin is the most infuriatingly collected, unruffled person Arthur has ever met. 

His eyes widen when he happens to spot said collected and unruffled roommate with his hands wrapped around Dexter Lynch’s throat, pushing the other man against the cafeteria wall. With surprise, Arthur notices that Dexter’s feet are dangling above the ground and he spares a thought in appreciation for Merlin’s not inconsiderable strength.

The noise level in the cafeteria has dropped markedly as more and more Starfleet cadets become aware of what is happening. When Dexter starts to claw at Merlin’s unrelenting chokehold, Arthur finds himself galvanised into motion before he can make a conscious decision. He crosses the room with three large steps and reaches for Merlin’s hand, prying his fingers away from Dexter’s throat. 

Merlin’s eyes are stormy and dark and his usually calm features display a mask of anger. He looks scary and Arthur is briefly taken aback, but then the heat in Merlin’s eyes flickers and melts away, his face slackening. Arthur holds his gaze, his fingers still wrapped around Merlin’s wrist, while behind them, Dexter slides to the floor, clutching his neck. 

“Freak,” Dexter hisses out between pained gasps. 

Merlin flinches, then rips himself free from Arthur’s grasp and turns stiffly on his heel, marching out of the cafeteria with long, jerky strides to the soft whispers of the collected student body. 

“Did you see-” they say and “Have you ever…” and “I didn’t know they could get angry” and “Pointy-eared weirdo.” 

*-*

From then on, he notices more and more unsettling behaviour from Merlin. His friend is astoundingly irritable, quickly angered and acting irrational. All of these are emotions that could be attributed to the stress of the approaching mid-term exams - if Merlin weren't Vulcan. 

Apart from his unusual emotional state - and it is highly unusual because most of the time, Merlin doesn’t seem to have an emotional state at all - Merlin is twitchy and looks like he is running a fever. Also, while Merlin usually meditates once a day, Arthur now finds him sitting on the rough carpet in their living room for hours on end, sweat pearling on his pale skin, his face twisted into a permanent frown. 

Something is very, very wrong with Merlin. 

*-*

Five days after the altercation in the cafeteria, Merlin refuses to get out of bed in the morning, yelling at Arthur to get lost, using a couple of choice words Arthur has never suspected were even known to his friend. Acutely worried, he decides to send for a doctor after his classes are finished for the day. 

During his second to last class, he starts to feel a little strange himself - hungry and feverish. Great, now he is coming down with the same ailment Merlin is afflicted with. With Arthur’s luck it is probably some rare Vulcan disease that is going to cause his cock to shrivel and fall off. 

Groaning, Arthur excuses himself and makes for their quarters. He’s going to give Merlin a piece of his mind for infecting him with his alien germs. 

*-* 

He finds Merlin lying on the carpet in the living room in a fetal position, whimpering and sweating. 

“Shit,” Arthur curses and drops to the floor next to Merlin’s curled up body, his hands immediately reaching out to touch. 

Merlin moans. “Don’t!” he hisses, shrinking from Arthur’s touch. 

“Too late, I already got it,” Arthur tries to soothe him, hands petting over Merlin’s back. 

At this, Merlin’s eyes widen and he stares at Arthur as if he suddenly grew three heads and a fish tail. “You feel it too?” His voice trembles. 

“Running a fever,” Arthur confirms. 

“Plak tow,” Merlin breathes, and the fever must be rising, because he’s blushing. 

“Is that a curse?” Arthur asks, licking his dry lips. “Because, yeah, being sick is shit.” 

Merlin rolls his eyes and gives him a disdainful look that clearly communicates that Arthur is a first class idiot. It’s strangely comforting in its commonness. 

“Should I call a doctor?”

Merlin shakes his head. “Won’t help.” 

“What will?” 

*-* 

Never, not even in his wildest dreams, Arthur would have imagined Merlin to be a passionate lover. Actually, for a while he thought that sex was simply beneath him. Or that Merlin was one of these boring vanilla types who never stray from missionary position. So maybe Arthur thought quite a bit about Merlin and sex. He obviously wasn’t on the right track, though. 

There’s nothing boring, vanilla or missionary about the way Merlin has him pinned to the wall, and gasping, Arthur is reminded of the easy way Merlin manhandled Dexter a couple of days ago. Merlin makes short work of Arthur’s issued Starfleet cadet uniform and then they are kissing, grinding against each other, Merlin’s teeth hard on his bottom lip, his tongue soft and eager in his mouth. Merlin’s hands are frantic but sure, fingers pressing into him with practice. 

Merlin curses, strange, hard sounds in his native tongue as he fucks Arthur up against the wall with strong, measured thrusts and his voice rises when he loses control, bucking into Arthur and biting his neck until they both shudder and shout, their cries echoing in the small living room. 

*-* 

“Pon what?” Arthur slurs, still aroused. 

“Pon Farr,” Merlin repeats, licking a path up the inside of Arthur’s thigh. 

“So it was fuck or die?” 

“We could have fought. To the death.” 

“I … prefer… this,” Arthur moans shakily when Merlin drags his tongue across his pucker. 

“Very logical,” Merlin agrees, and proceeds to do some highly illogical things with his mouth, which Arthur doesn’t mind at all.


End file.
